We
by Johnny Davenport
Summary: It's amazing how much someone can get from one little word. Shassie! Alternate ending to "Truer Lies"


..... .

I don't think this is my best piece, but I do hope that it is still enjoyable.

SPOILERS! For "Truer Lies"

SLASH! You no likey, you no ready.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych and I am making no money from this.

Now....TO THE STORY!!

Shawn and Ryan stood opposite the two creepy guys in the pineapple filled alley.

Two creepy guys? Tolerable.

Pineapple filled alley? Sweet!

The only problem Shawn had with the whole scenario was the fact that the two creepy guys happened to have guns.

Oh! And one of the guns just happened to be pointed at his stomach.

He and Ryan had just failed to persuade the creepy crooks to drop their weapons when three gunshots rang out.

The first whizzed past Shawn's ear and missed all four men completely. The second and third shots were fired almost simultaneously from opposite directions.

The creepy guy with the mustache was hit in the arm as he squeezed the trigger. He was pushed back, as though shoved by schoolyard bully, his gun fortunately followed and so instead of plunging into Shawn's abdomen, the bullet struck his shoulder.

The scene went black and the next thing he knew he was sprawled out on his back staring up into the concerned face of Carlton Lassiter.

It took Shawn a moment to realize Carlton was talking, all his brain registered was "-awn?"

_What did he say? _Shawn though._ Lawn? Pawn? Dawn?_

"What?" he asked, squinting in concentration.

Carlton sighed, "I said, 'are you alright, Shawn?'"

"Hmm," Shawn hummed. "You're eyes look like the sky."

Carlton rolled his eyes at the psychic, who was obviously out of it. "Thanks."

Shawn grinned and then frowned as he tried to sit up but found that something was holding him down. He looked over and saw Carlton's hands pressing on his shoulder. His forehead wrinkled in confusion, he turned and looked at Carlton again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding almost as if he was hurt by Carlton's actions.

Carlton paused for a moment. _He really is out of it._

"You were shot Shawn," Carlton said, not sounding nearly as irritated as he usually would have, having to explain something so simple and obvious to the younger man.

As soon as the words left Lassiter's luscious lips, Shawn noticed a fire burning in his shoulder and moaned in sudden agony.

He reached towards it, as though touching it would ease the pain.

Carlton's hand shot out and grabbed Shawn's before it reached it's destination.

"Don't touch it," Carlton said, "We don't want it to get infected."

"Are you calling me dirty?" Shawn asked, regaining his footing, as it were.

Carlton rolled his eyes.

"Cause if you are tha-" Shawn paused and raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face.

"What?" Carlton asked. "Are you alright?"

"We," Shawn said simply.

"Huh?" Carlton questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You said, '_We _don't want it to get infected.'" Shawn said, continuing to smile. "I knew you cared!" His smiled widened, if it was even possible.

Carlton scoffed, though it was obvious he was struggling against a smile, "How do you figure that?"

"Well first of all, you said 'we' which automatically infers that you care at least as much as I do. And second of all, you are still holding my hand," Shawn explained, raising said appendages into the air.

Carlton immediately tried to pull his hand away, but Shawn held on and eliminated all chances of escape.

"Don't worry your salt-and-peppered little head. I like you too."

Carlton froze for a moment. "Really?" he choked out.

Shawn grinned, "You bet, Carly-bear."

Carlton raised an eyebrow.

"Now," Shawn said, pulling his hand from Carlton's and weaving his fingers into Carlton's hair, "Kiss me, you big lug!"

Carlton rolled his eyes, but complied happily.

…...…

Juliet turned the corner into the alley with every intention of going to tell Carlton and Shawn that the ambulance should be arriving any minute. The sight of the two men kissing, though, stopped her in her tracks. She turned quickly and headed back to the squad cars. As she walked, a man down the block was blinded by the brightness of her smile.


End file.
